Peach and caramelcake
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Spencer is waiting for Robert to come to their first year anniversary.


**Peach and caramel-cake**

It's the 20. June. For once, the Blitzkrieg boys' house is quiet and calm. Mostly because nobody wants to feel Spencer's wrath if his creation would go wrong. And by a creation we mean candles, three dinners –Appetizer, main course and the dessert—, slow music, quiet and a clean house. So don't dare to touch anything, take your shoes off and such. And, if we walk as quiet as we can, we might have a chance to take a peek to the kitchen where Spencer is making the finest and most beautiful cake ever made. Oops, he noticed us!

"Hey! Go away, don't disturb me or I throw you out! Ian, don't touch that cake or I will kill you."

Retreat!

Spencer slams the door.

--------------------

I sigh as I carefully spread the wiped cream onto the cake. I want everything to be perfect. Because he is coming. It's our first anniversary and I want it to last in my memories as a perfect evening, not as achaos. Robert promised to empty his calendar for this day. I have been struggling with that cake for plenty of minutes. Robert once said that he lovespeach-caramel-cakes, but hischefs doesn't make any, because when he was a kid,his nanny had told to the chefsnot to do any peach-caramel-cakes. And the chefshaven't changed their ways even now.

But nowthe cake isready and I put it to fridge. Now I just wait and look at the main course that is still boiling. This far everything is perfect. The house is clean and —Aww, I can't wait for he to come!— I jump up and down in the kitchen. Of course no one sees it. I mean my weird blasts of energy. But I'm just exited… I sit to the chair and I think how we started to date a year ago.

_Flashback:_

_We were in Robert's home castle, since he had invited us to a dinner._

_Robert walked, no, he stormed out of the dining room to the balcony where I happened to be, cursing something like "Scots! They can go to hell if you ask me!"_

_I stared at him, this was the first time when I saw him showing any feeling. I turned to him, bit surprised. Then he accidentally stumbled and he bushed me off the balcony! And the length to the ground was deadly. Luckily he grab my hand and I was able to climb back to the balcony. Not very romantic, don't you think? _

_He was going to say something but I stopped him. I put my finger to his lips. "It's nothing, it was an accident." I gazed inside the dining room, where Tala was suffocating on food. Maybe he saw our little acrobat-show. I turned my back to them and I stared at Robert's eyes. We didn't say anything. We just looked at each others eyes. "You have—" I started but he stopped me with a kiss to my lips. I didn't froze or anything, but it felt so warm, when his lips were touching my lips… I heard that there was now more than one suffocating on the food; Tala, Enrique, Johnny, Ian and probably also Tyson, those I regonized from their voice._

_I shut my eyes and I finally answered to his kiss. Then we broke the kiss._

"— _beautiful eyes." I ended my sentence. He smiled to me gently. Robert gazed to the dining room. "I think we should shut the door before they all suffocate…" Robert went and he shut the balcony doors that were made of yellow, blur glass. He came back to me, "You… Didn't like it, I assume?"_

_His words stunned me. "I did. I really liked it" _

_Robert blushed. I have to admit that he looked cute when he blushed. We both were quiet for some time. Then we both said: "I was thinking, could you be my boyfriend?"_

_We were blushing like two lighthouses. We both nod to each other. Then he suddenly grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I answered to his action. "I love you", he whispered and I said: "I love you too."_

_End of the flashback. _

I wake up from my dreams when I hear Bryan speak: "Hey, Spence?"

"Yes?" I ask and I look at him. He smiles.

"You said that we should stay away from here for the night… But what about morning?"

"What about it?" I ask and he smiles even more.

"I was just thinking do we have to make a breakfast in bed for the royal couple?"

"Hahaha, very funny. Please don't. I don't want Robert to die in my arms, thank you. Oh, call Kai here" I say and I wait until Kai is on the doorway.

"Kai, to the shop, fast! Buy this wine and don't shake it, okay?"

"But I'm under-age! I can't just walk to the wine shop and such! They want my ID!" Kai refuses.

"Kai, you're the famous Hiwatari. If you were able to get us out of the abbey and buy us an apartment and such, then why couldn't you buy a one bottle of wine? Kai, this is about life and death!" I tell to him and he says that he could try. And then he walks out of the door with money in his pocket. I tell Bryan to leave the kitchen which he does, even without any sarcastic comment!

Then the phone rings. I calmly walk to the phone and I answer to it. "Spencer Domolov. Hi Robert. WHAT!"

Then I drop the phone. "Spencer? Are you there?" I hear Robert say. I pick the phone up from the floor and I say: "Yes… Why can't you come?"

"Well… I have this very important meeting and I can't miss it."

"But… Nothing can be more important than our anniversary!" I whisper to him.

"I try to come there if I can. Depends how long the meeting will take." Robert's voice is sad but mine is like my whole world would had been shot down.

"Okay… Bye…" I whisper and I shut the phone. I sit to the chair. This must be a dream. Someone, please wake me up! Then I light up the candles and I put some slow music on. Then I sit on to my seat. And I wait. I stare and I stare at the empty seat where Robert should be. Kai comes back and gives me the wine.

"I don't need it… He's not coming…"

"Oh…" He goes somewhere and I hear how the door bangs. I sigh and I stare at my plate. Everything is ready, but my honey isn't there…

I wait and I wait. Then I hear a doorbell ring.

_Who dares to interfere my misery…? _I think and I walk to the door. I turn the key in the lock and I open the door. Then, in all the sudden, someone pushes me to the wall and kisses me.

"Robert…! But what about that meeting?" I'm able to gasp when he kisses me with passion.

"I'm in it, honey… You're my meeting", he smiles and gives me another deep kiss.

"I don't get it…" I whisper when we break the kiss.

"Well, it was Oliver's idea. They told it to me yesterday and it took some time for them to talk me into the idea. I can tell you, Johnny's ways to persuade aren't the most finest. We flew here with Oliver's jet. And now I'm here, with my honey. You didn't think that I could had a meeting in a day like this? Nothing will ever be as important as you, honey…", Robert talked with a honeyed voice. And he actually sounded quite sexy with that tone. We kissed couple of sweet kisses and I opened the wine bottle.

"I love you", I whispered to his ear.

"I love you too", he whispered back, "Cheers and happy anniversary."

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro: **

**First, I want to thank NiannaAngel, who gave me this idea: Thank you very much! **

**I hope you all like my oneshot**


End file.
